This Christmas
by OblivionDTD
Summary: A response to dreamninja's Christmas Challenge. Will contain a lot of friendship and fluffy stuff. Will contain more characters as I write more chapters. Current Chapter: Yuffie attempts to get Leon to play in the snow with her.
1. Present

**A/N: So yeah I've decided to to a short Holiday Series instead of doing just the one story that I'm working on for Another Day. I'm not giving up with that one. Though if you haven't read that, and like platonic Soriku, please give it a read. Keep in mind some chapters are better than others.**

 **Anywho, this story is for dreamninja's Christmas Challenge. I'm hoping to finish all of the prompts by Christmas. The prompt for this chapter was Present. Let's see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Kindom Hearts all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The three teens sat around the tree, exchanging gifts and laughing joyously at the events of the year. It had been a hectic year, that's for sure, but they were all still together, talking and laughing and loving. If there was one thing they could be happy for, it was that the worst was over; Xehanort and his seekers of darkness had been defeated and everything had gone back to the way it was, more or less. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had returned to their world to spend time with their friends and loved ones; Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were working to bring the Land of Departure back to its former glory; Lea had gone back to Radiant Garden to help the restoration committee with the remaining heartless. All in all, everyone went their seperate ways for a well-earned rest.

That aside, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat around the large Christmas Tree exchanging the gifts they had gotten each other. This became a tradition for the three friends, and they were glad to be able to continue it after everything that had happened. After all, it is a little difficult to carry on a tradition when you're apart most of the time. But after all was said and done, the three decided unanimously that they would continue this holiday tradition, even though they hadn't in a while.

You may think that this is not so special as a tradition. After all, people exchange gifts on Christmas all the time. It's pretty much one of the only parts of the holiday most people do the same, no matter what world they're from. But as simple as it seems, this was very special to these three young teens. It was a chance for them to express their thanks to their closest friends in a physical form. Because, you see, what was special about these presents was that they were all hand-made.

Yes, you heard right. Every year for almost as long as they'd known each other, the three teens made gifts for their friends. Gifts of love, made from the heart. Quite a fitting tradition for three Keyblade Masters, don't you think? So that, my friends, is why this is a very special occasion for the three every year.

You might be wondering what types of gifts the three make. Well each of them makes something different. It depends on what type of craft they are best at. Take Kairi for example. Kairi, despite her looks, is ever the tomboy. If she wasn't, I'm sure she would not have been so close to Sora and Riku. She is also sweet and very wise for a young woman of her age. As such she likes to make gifts that she believes would hold significance for the three. Her presents this year, for example, were charms of good fortune. According to the legend around them, so long as the wearers keep the charm close to their hearts, they will be safe from any terrible misfortune that comes their way. Quite a thoughtful gift, as expected of a young woman such as Kairi.

Riku, on the other hand, has a bit of a different talent. He is very good with tools. You know those wooden swords Sora and Riku used to spar with? Riku was the one who made them. Yes, that's right, Riku made them by hand. Riku likes to gift people with items they can use. For example, he made a homemade metal stepladder for Sora's father one year when he said he needed a new one. He still uses it. Riku's gifts for his friends this year where Keychains in the shape of Paopu fruit for his friends' Keyblades. Made from the heart to represent an unbreakable bond. A very well thought out gift.

Now Sora was a bit different. He was not very talented when it came to creating keepsakes and trinkets. However, he was an exceptional baker. Shocking, I know. But every year, Sora baked something special for his friends: Be it Snowflake-Shaped Brownies or Gingerbread Dream Eaters. The possibilities were endless with Sora. Though I have it on good authority that he almost always struggles deciding what to make. This year he went for Mark of Mastery Sugar Cookies in honor of everything they'd been through together in the last few years. Needless to say, Riku and Kairi loved the cookies. And Sora made extra sure to make enough to send to all his friends from other worlds. After all that's just the type of person he is: Selfless to a fault, with a kind heart that draws in almost everyone around him.

So now do you see why this tradition is so special? Do you see why they look forward this? And why they spend hours afterwords talking and laughing and generally enjoying life? A gift is not something that is expensive and wrapped in a bow. A gift is something that comes from the heart. After all, the essence of Christmas is that of giving. Of profound love and life. So few people remember that nowadays. But so long as the true spirit of Christmas lies in the heart of at least one person, the days of peace, joy, and prosperity can live on. Perhaps, when we learn to give rather than receive, we will finally have peace on earth and goodwill towards men.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a super sappy ending. Talk about being cliche. Yeesh.**

 **Well anyway, my semester is over so MORE FANFICTION (Yay!). I got an A- in Calculus III (Which if you read Another Day, you would know how that class was for me. It inspired two chapters after all). Needless to say I'm super happy. So why not celebrate my happiness with MORE FANFICTION (Yay!).**

 **Thank you to dreamninja for making the challenge that will inspire these chapters. Seriously you guys go check these prompts out if you want to try the challenge yourself. I'd love to see what you can come up with.**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Gingerbread

**A/N And here is the second chapter. Based around the second prompt Gingerbread.**

 **AU in which Ventus and Vanitas were childhood friends. Characters will be a bit OOC for this reason**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Please, Vanitas?!" The blonde looked up at the raven haired boy with what could only be called puppy dog eyes. Vanitas simply rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. "It's just gingerbread cookies." The whining tone Ventus was using was becoming infuriating. Vanitas was close to giving in just so he would shut up already! But he wouldn't. Ventus wants him to give in, after all. And giving in to someone like him would be more annoying than the constant whining and nagging.

"If it's 'just gingerbread cookies'" Vanitas said, moking Ventus' tone and words, "Then you don't need me. I don't bake." Vanitas looked at the pout forming on Ventus' face with a feeling of satisfaction. He managed to not only get out of helping make cookies, but also bring the blonde's mood down as well.

"O-Okay. I'll just bake the cookies myself. I just thought it would be fun for us to do it together. You know, as friends." Vanitas' eyes widened at those words. No one had ever tried to be his friend before. Has Ven been my friend this whole time? Even with how I treat him all the time?

"Fine. If you're just gonna cry about it, I might as well help." Ventus' eyes widened in shock. He seriously hadn't expected Vanitas to change his mind that quickly. Vanitas scoffed, "Don't take this the wrong way. I don't care about your feelings or anything. It's just your annoying when you cry." Ven smiled, knowing that his friend didn't mean what he said. He was just bad with words. Most of the time, when Vanitas insulted someone, it wasn't actually what he meant to say. He'd beat himself up about it later, which is why Ven was always there to help him.

"Alright! Let's get baking!" Ven happily dragged Vanitas off to the kitchen.

~oOo~

"No! Ven you're putting too much in!" Vanitas tries to stop Ventus as the latter measures out the wrong amount of baking soda.

"No I'm not. Look it says right here. '1 1/2 teaspoons baking powd' - oh. Baking powder. I see this is baking soda. Whoops, my bad." Ven laughs nervously and Vanitas rolls his eyes at his carelessness.

"What would you do if I wasn't here Ven..." Probably give everyone food poisoning on Christmas. Talk about a terrible Christmas present.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on." he says carefully measuring the 3/4 teaspoon of baking soda that the recipe actually called for. "Hey, Vani. Can you pass me the molasses and vanilla?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Vanitas said in response to the nickname Ventus gave him when they were kids. "Here." He passed the ingredients and watched Ven poor in the correct amount.

"Okay. Now we have to mix the ingredients." Ven grabbed the mixer and turned it on. Putting the mixer in the batter, it suddenly started to splatter all over the kitchen. Ven panicked and tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't work! "It won't stop! What do we do!" Vanitas walked over to the wall and unplugged the mixer. It stopped and Ventus released a sigh of relief. Then he noticed the mess that was all over the kitchen, himself, and Vanitas.

"This is what I get for letting you try to cook..." Vanitas mumbled, annoyed at being covered in cookie batter. "I'm not helping you clean this up you know." Ventus looked as if he were about to protest, when Vanitas interrupted him sternly, "Your mess. You clean it." And promptly walked away, leaving the blonde to clean up the remains of his baking attempt by himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a thing.**

 **I've never made gingerbread cookies so I looked up a recipe. So the ingredients were only a few of the ones used in the recipe.**

 **I don't think this was as well written as the first chapter, but I did my best. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Snow

**A/N based on the third prompt, Snow**

 **This one came out really short but that's alright. They don't all have to be as long as the last two. Plus it looks longer on my word document.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Yuffie came bounding into Merlin's house with even more energy than usual (which most people would think impossible). "Hey guys, guess what?!" The young ninja said enthusiastically. "It snowed last night! It. Snowed. Do you know what that means?!" She said bouncing up and down like a giddy schoolgirl.

"It means you can bother us with pointless, non-productive activities such as snowball fights and snowman building." Leon said bluntly, not facing the girl. Yuffie had a tendency to drag him into her snow day activities every year, whether he wanted to or not.

"Aww, come on, Squall! Don't be such a grump. I't fun playing in the snow and you know it!" Yuffie argued with an uncharacteristic pout on her face. She knew it would be hard for her to get him to cooperate this year; What with all the restoration work and heartless-bashing they have to do, they rarely get a moment's rest. But Yuffie was determined to get Leon to take a break and relax for a change. But with what a workaholic SeeD he was, that was going to be tough.

"It's Leon." He retorted, as expected. "And I'm not being a 'grump', as you put it." He turned towards the door ready to walk out. "If you didn't notice, we have a lot of work that needs to be done. And I have a patrol to go on, so if you'll excuse me -"

"What are you, scared?" Yuffie interrupted, suddenly getting a brilliant idea of how to convince the older man. "The big bad mercenary is afraid of a little snow?" She taunted, revelling in her own brilliance. She knew that if there was one thing Leon couldn't resist it was a challenge. She decided to deliver what she knew would be the finishing blow. She raised her tone of voice and said in a mocking fashion, "'Oh no, Yuffie! Please don't make me play in the snow! It's so scary!'"

As expected, that was the last straw. Leon turned around with an angry look on his face and said, "Fine. I'll go play in the snow with you." His tone was soft and monotonous. Anyone who didn't know Leon would have been terrified of him at that moment. But then he turned around with a light smirk. "After my patrol."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
